villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Demiurge (Overlord)
Demiurge is one of the main protagonists of the light novel series Overlord. He is a demon that serves as the Floor Guardian of the 7th Floor of Nazarick and the Commander of the Nazarick defenses. Among the humans, he goes by the alias Jaldabaoth, the Demon Emperor that leads an army of demons against humanity. He was voiced by Masayuki Kato in the Japanese version of the anime, and Jeff Johnson in the English dubbed version of the anime. Appearance Demiurge is a well dressed demon in a red suit, wearing black gloves and glasses. He has well combed hair and a long tail with spikes sticking out at the end. Underneath his glasses are a pair of eyes that appear to be made of jewels. When he shapeshifts, he gains more of a monstrous form with his eyes taking on more of a demonic look and grows a large pair of wings. Under his alias, Jaldabaoth, he wears a dark mask and grows a set of sharp claws. Later on, he appears to have taken on the appearance of a true monstrous demon, though in reality, this is one of his subordinates, Wrath. Personality Demiurge is cunningly smart and clever, acting based on logic rather than emotion. He is looked upon as one of the sadistic members of Nazarick, as he takes pleasure in watching others races suffer, regardless of whether they have done harm or not. Because of his sinister wits, he often suggests ideas of experimenting on enemies for the sake of his amusement. Serving as the Commander of Nazarick defenses, he is both tactical and strategic. Like many of the Floor Guardians, Demiurge pledges his loyalty to Ainz Ooal Gown. Although he respects his lord and follows his orders, he does sometimes question his decisions and often suggests alternatives. He and Sebas Tian do not get along, however, as they both have different perspectives on the value of others. Interestingly enough, Demiurge has an creative side of him when it comes to arts and crafts. This is shown when he gathered numerous parts of bones from different species and used them to assemble a throne for Ainz. Powers and Abilities Despite being one of the weaker Floor Guardians, Demiurge is a very powerful member of Nazarick and is one of the few that has shown to possess such power that rivals with Ainz Ooal Gown (the other being Shalltear Bloodfallen). Because of his great power, beings such as Evileye viewed him as a being that surpassed the Evil Deities and the Demon King. He possesses numerous abilities that include: *'Superhuman Strength': Demiurge possess strength rivaling with Ainz Ooal Gown. *'Superhuman Speed': Demiurge possess speed that rivals with Ainz, as shown in his battle where he was able to keep up with him and fight on par with his attacks, making him surpass regular human speed. *'Shapeshifting': Demiurge is able to shapeshift and transform into a variety of forms. One of his notable forms is that of an imp, in which he possessed a reptilian appearance with large wings. *'Magic': Demiurge, like many members of Nazarick, possess an arsenal of magic. He is able to grant himself immunity to fire elements. His magic is said to rival with that of the Platinum Dragon Lord. He is also capable of summoning an army of demons, ranging from weak to strong ones. *'Keen Intellect': Demiurge is one, if not, the smartest member of Nazarick, possessing a high degree of intelligence, serving as a tactical commander in the army. Albedo and Pandora's Actor are said to be the only ones that rival with his intelligence. Gallery Demiurge Databook 01.png|Databook artwork. Q3btmp4mnumy.jpg 1260961-1517451127639-demiurge.jpg|Demiurge in the light novel. MangaDemiurge.jpg|Demiurge in the manga. 0006 v6c6.jpg|Momon vs Jaldabaoth. Overlord - Vol 6.jpg|Jaldabaoth leading his army. Dd398361a8183643b928ef356ff3f22f.jpg|Demiurge's anime design. Trivia *Because Albedo did not exist in the Web Novel, Demiurge was the one that filled the role as the Overseer of the Floor Guardians. He was also depicted more as a normal looking devil. Navigation External links *Demiurge - Overlord Wiki. pl:Demiurge (Overlord) Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Monarchs Category:One-Man Army Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Magic Category:Guardians Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil from the Past Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Strategic Category:Protagonists Category:Satan Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Mongers Category:Sophisticated Category:Humanoid Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Slaver Category:Mutilators Category:Murderer